


You got a smile that could light this town and we might need it

by Controlled_by_temptation_stay_low



Series: twenty one pilots poem [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Controlled_by_temptation_stay_low/pseuds/Controlled_by_temptation_stay_low
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I made that's Josh wedding Vows</p>
            </blockquote>





	You got a smile that could light this town and we might need it

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so I did a lot of Angst so I decided to do a fluff poem.

The day you told me you cared  
I stopped breathing in air  
All I could think about was your smile and your hair  
I thought maybe I was going crazy  
But then we stared snuggling and being lazy  
I knew I wanted to spend every tick of a second there  
At first I doubted this would last  
But that's in the past  
It still feels like I'm asleep.  
But this relationship and my love will always be upkeep.

**Author's Note:**

> My cat biting my fingers while I was typing this.  
> I'm adding more in these notes BECAUSE HOLY GHOST ! I am so freakin' killed by the fact some of my idols are reading this poem and this series I think, I'm not sure but God I'm crying right now. These poems feel like a piece of me that I keep secret and I posted these Knowing no one would care because that's how the world has been treating me but you guys do and words cannot express just how free and happy that makes me feel. If you ever need anything let me know I would do anything for you guys just because I owe you everything.  
> Love you all so much.


End file.
